Shadow : The Shadow of The Emperor
by rizweielf
Summary: Chap2 is up! Masa aneksasi Jepang-Korea, terbunuhnya Kaisar Siwan membuat Korea dalam posisi terancam. Heechul yang bergelar Heebin menjemput Pangeran yang disembunyikan-Lee Siwon. Dan seorang pengawal pribadinya yang akan terus menjadi bayangan sang Pangeran, Cho Kyuhyun. Kisah cinta Pangeran dan Pengawalnya menjadi hal tabu yang tertutup bagi orang diluar istana. /Wonkyu/
1. Chapter 1

_**Halo Readers! Baru-baru ini saya kepikiran untuk ngembangin FF baru ini "Shadow" yang jdul pnjangny "The Shadow of The Emperor" udah sya bkin sjak 2011. Wktu itu ide awalnya bkan utk djadiin FF, tpi jdi Novel. Krna ceritanya adlah msa Aneksasi Jepang-Korea, sya ga' brani buat ngmbangin krna ini mnyangkut sjarah dan sya takut slah. Dan scara ga' sngaja slah seorang tmen sya dua hari yng lalu minjem Flashdisk sya bca. Akhirnya dia tnya sma sya, knp Novel sya it ga' dselesain. Ya, sya crita deh tntang ktakutan sya it. Dan dia blg gini ke sya, "Klau emg tkut klu djadiin novel, knp ga' dijadiin FF? Kan klau d FF kmu g' prlu tkut krna smua yg d FF it imajinasi. Jdi g' mslah klu Sejarahny kmu ubek2 ssuka kmu." **_

_**Dan krna alasan itulah akhirnya sya brani bkin FF ini. Sya bngung ini trmasuk crita Saeguk atau nggak krna ltar blakang critanya adalah akhir 80-an dan awal 90-an. Tpi yg pnting ini adlah FF Wonkyu! ^^ YEAY!**_

_**Klau ga' ska angst sya srankan utk ga' bca. Dsni genre angstnya kntal bnget *lebih kntal dri bubur #-_-). Untuk FF ini sya bela-belain nnton lgi drama-drama berbau saeguk sprti Dongyi, The Great Queen Seondok, Jang Ok Jung, The Moon That Embrace The Sun, dan drama yg paling mndekati dg FF ini, Bridal Mask. Dan inspirasi sya wktu dlu nulis crita ini adlah riwayat hidup Maharani Myeongseong yang mninggal sblum suaminya Raja Gojong naik tahta. Sya trtarik bget dgn ksahnya dan sya msukkan bbrapa dlm FF ini tpi dgn crita yg sdikit beda. Jangan heran ya jka critanya bnyak mmbahas tntg Pemerintahan. Tpi ga' ninggalin ksah cntanya Wonkyu kok.**_

_**Oh ya, sya orng yg ska bkin org lain pnasaran. Dan skrg sbagai author, trnyata sfat sya itu msih blum brubah. Disini sya cman mau ngasih sdikit sinopsis dan deskripsi tiga tokoh utama d FF ini. HAHAHAHAHA *PLAK! Dipukul Readers.**_

_**Baiklah kita mulai. Jeng...Jeng Jeng Jeng...Jeng...Jeng Jeng Jeng...*Kyak lgu nikahan #-_-)**_

.

.

.

_**Sinopsis**_

Tahun 1914 ketika masa Kekaisaran Meiji berakhir digantikan oleh Kekaisaran Taisho. Korea masih dalam posisi dijajah oleh Jepang. Seluruh urusan pemerintah yang harusnya menjadi urusan Kerajaan Korea harus diikut campuri oleh Jepang sehingga Keluarga kerajaan seperti tidak berguna sama sekali. Disaat seperti itu, Kaisar Siwan meninggal dalam pembunuhan keji seperti yang terjadi pada Ibunya, Ratu Min Jungsoo yang mati dibunuh pada tahun 1895 oleh mata-mata Jepang.

Disaat Korea kehilangan Kaisar, Kim Heechul yang bergelar Heebin dari Kaisar sebelumnya―Lee Youngwoon diam-diam pergi ke Jepang untuk menemui seseorang yang dianggap pengkhianat oleh rakyat Korea, Choi Yunho. Choi Yunho ternyata adalah orang kepercayaan Ratu Min Jungsoo yang berpura-pura berpihak pada Jepang. Dan Heechul datang untuk menjemput calon Kaisar yang disembunyikan oleh Yunho, Pangeran Lee Siwon. Dan seorang pengawal pribadinya yang akan terus menjadi bayangan sang Pangeran, Cho Kyuhyun.

Heechul percaya, dengan membawa Pangeran kembali ke posisi seharusnya dan perlindungan dari pengawalnya akan membawa kembali kejayaan Korea, Kejayaan Han Raya. Dan ditengah intrik-intrik kerajaan dan kecaman dari Jepang. Kisah cinta Pangeran dan Pengawalnya menjadi hal tabu yang tertutup bagi orang diluar istana. Bau darah yang menyengat, menjadi seperti air yang mengalir tanpa henti. Mengiringi jalan mereka...

.

.

.

**Deskripsi Karakter**

_***Sya cman jlsin tga krakter penting dlam FF ini aj dlu.**_

1. Choi Siwon as Lee Siwon (Kaisar ketiga dari Han Raya, Korea)

Siwon hanya mengenal dirinya sebagai Choi Siwon, putra dari Choi Yunho. Ia dikenal sebagai anak yang baik hati, penurut, berwibawa, dan sangat pintar. Ia juga sangat menyayangi adiknya―Changmin dan pengawal setianya―Kyuhyun. Dan hidupnya mulai berubah ketika Heechul yang dikenal sebagai Kim Heebin, selir dari Kaisar Lee Youngwoon datang ke rumah keluarga Choi dan memanggilnya sebagai Putra Mahkota. Ia kemudian mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah putra dari Kaisar sebelumnya, Lee Youngwoon. Dan akan menjadi Kaisar berikutnya.

2. Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun (Pengawal Pribadi Kaisar / Hwangje ui geulimja : The Shadow of The Emperor)

Saat berumur lima tahun, Cho Kyuhyun dijual oleh keluarganya pada Jenderal Pasukan Jepang Resimen ke 54―Choi Yunho. Choi Yunho membesarkan Kyuhyun seperti putranya sendiri meski ada perbedaan-perbedaan tertentu yaitu menjadi pengawal pribadi untuk Choi Siwon, putra pertamanya. Kyuhyun belajar pedang untuk bisa menjadi pengawal yang berguna untuk Siwon. Tapi karena sikap Siwon yang menyanyanginya, perlahan membuat Kyuhyun merasakan perasaan terlarang. Ia mencintai Siwon. Ia tetap menyimpan perasaannya sampai Siwon menjadi Putra Mahkota dari Han Raya, Korea. Dia bersumpah akan menjadi bayangan (pengawal) yang selamanya melindungi Siwon sampai ke posisi Kaisar.

3. Kim Heechul as Kim Heechul/Kim Hee Bin (Selir dari Kaisar Lee Youngwoon)

Heechul/Heebin adalah Selir Kaisar yang tidak memiliki keturunan. Dia juga adalah sahabat Ratu Min Jungsoo dan dikenal sebagai orang yang kuat untuk menjadi Ratu berikutnya setelah Ratu Min Jungsoo yang meninggal. Tapi Heechul menolak mentah-mentah pengangkatannya dan tetap menjadi selir sampai Kaisar Lee Youngwoon meninggal. Dan ketika Kaisar berikutnya meninggal, Heebin adalah satu-satunya orang yang menjadi anggota keluarga Kerajaan yang terkuat, tapi tetap menolak dijadikan Ratu berikutnya dan lebih memilih melakukan wasiat Ratu Min Jungsoo. Wasiatnya adalah mengembalikan posisi Pangeran Lee Siwon yang sebelumnya dinyatakan meninggal dan ternyata disembunyikan oleh Choi Yunho. Heebin lah yang menjemput Siwon dan akan menjadi pembimbing Siwon ketika memasuki istana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Gimana? Suka? ada yg mau komen klau crita dan jdulnya ga' nymbung? Tlong review ya readers. Kalau byak readers yg suka. Sya bkal lnjut. Klu nggak, ya sampai sini aj. ^^**_


	2. 1 : Prince Yoon

**Tittle :** Shadow / The Shadow of The Emperor

**Genre :** Angst, Hurt/comfort, Romance, Thriller

**Cast :**

1. Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun (Pengawal Pribadi Kaisar / Hwangje ui geulimja : The Shadow of Emperor)

2. Choi Siwon as Lee Siwon (Kaisar ketiga dari Han Raya, Korea)

3. Kim Heechul as Kim Heechul/Kim Hee Bin (Selir dari Kaisar Lee Youngwoon)

4. Shim Changmin as Choi Changmin (Jenderal Pasukan Perang Korea, Adik Angkat Siwon)

5. Jung Yunho as Choi Yunho (Jenderal Pasukan Jepang Resimen ke 54, Ayah angkat Siwon)

6. Kim Jaejoong as Choi Jaejoong / Lady Choi (Istri Choi Yunho, Ibu Angkat Siwon)

7. Park Jungsoo (Leeteuk) as Min Jungsoo (Ratu Joseon/Permaisuri Han Raya, Korea)

8. Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum (Perdana Menteri Han Raya, Sahabat Siwon)

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Harap diingat! Ini hanya cerita fiktif belaka.**_

_**Smua org d FF ini hnya mwakili krkter dri critanya sja. Tdak yg sbenarnya.**_

.

.

.

.

.

_Ketika aku menitih jalan ini, banyak hal yang terjadi_

_Yang menyenangkan dan menyedihkan_

_Yang membuatku tertawa dan menangis_

_Dalam kesendirian yang tak pernah hilang dari diriku_

_Aku tak tahu, apakah aku menyesal karena jalan ini_

_Yang kutahu adalah aku memiliki dan kehilangan dirimu karena jalan ini_

_Jalan terang yang hanya aku sendiri..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Hujan turun sangat deras dan petir saling menyambar malam itu. Kaisar Lee duduk di dengan tenang di singgasananya. Memandang lurus kesegala arah tempat itu, tempat biasa dimana ia mendengarkan semua keluhan dari rakyat yang disampaikan oleh para menteri-menteri. Sekarang, tempat-tempat itu kosong dan hanya ada dia di dalamnya. Pandangannya beralih ketika pintu besar ruangan itu dibuka dengan keras. Semua orang berpakaian hitam dan bertopeng masuk beriringan, dan ada dua orang diantara mereka yang tidak memakai topeng dan Kaisar Lee sangat mengenali kedua orang itu.

"_**Malam itu Eomma-mama berhasil menyembunyikan keberadaan Pangeran Yoon. Dan berselang beberapa saat, ditangan seorang pria Jepang yang kehilangan posisinya di masa kekaisaran Meiji, membunuh Eomma-mama. Pria yang dengan kejam juga membantai orang-orang Joseon yang tidak bersalah. Pria yang sampai saat ini kuingat dan kuketahui akan membunuhku dikemudian hari. Jika kematian tak lebih dulu menjemput pria itu...maka dia akan membunuh pewaris tahta berikutnya, Pangeran Yoon."**_

Salah satu dari orang yang tidak memakai topeng itu membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat pada Kaisar. Senyum bengis terlihat diwajahnya setelah kemudian memandang kearah Kaisar. "Yang Mulia tampaknya sudah menunggu saya, benarkah?" tanya pria itu.

Kaisar Lee hanya duduk dengan tenang disinggasananya tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, membuat senyum dingin diwajah pria itu menghilang. "Bunuh dia." perintah pria itu pada pria lain disebelahnya.

Dan ketika kalimat itu keluar dari mulut pria itu, senyum miris terlihat diwajah Kaisar Lee. Matanya kemudian memandang lurus pria yang mendapat perintah untuk membunuhnya itu, seolah pasrah jika sebuah pedang akan menembus tubuhnya.

"_**Yang Mulia Pangeran Yoon, aku tahu kalau dirimu lah yang akan membaca catatan ini. Karena aku yakin bahwa dirimulah yang akan menjadi Kaisar berikutnya..."**_

.

.

.

.

.

TSoTE

.

.

.

.

.

_Tahun 1895_

_._

_._

_._

Dimalam pertengahan musim dingin. Ketika bulan purnama bersinar terang hingga memantulkan bayangannya di kolam istana yang berair jernih. Dan juga memantulkan bayangan wajah seorang wanita cantik yang kini berada dipinggir kolam.

Min Jung Soo yang lebih dikenal sebagai Ratu Min memandang wajahnya yang terpantul dari air kolam. Dimalam biasanya, ia tidak bisa melihat bayangan wajahnya di kolam itu saat malam hari karena kegelapan. Dan sungguh beruntung ia malam ini karena untuk pertama kalinya, berhasil melihat pantulan wajahnya sendiri dari air kolam.

Dibelakangnya tampak beberapa pelayan istana yang menungguinya. Tak berapa lama seorang wanita yang juga diiringi pelayan istana menghampiri. Iring-iringan dari selir dari Kim Heechul―selir Kerajaan lah yang datang menghampiri Jungsoo

"Yang Mulia, aku selir _Heebin_ datang menghadap anda." kata Heechul sebelum kemudian membungkuk hormat begitu pula pelayan-pelayan istananya.

Jungsoo menoleh kearah Heebin dan tersenyum. "Kupikir kau tidak akan datang, _Heebin_." katanya.

"Saya tidak akan berani untuk tidak datang, Yang Mulia." jawab Heebin dengan sopan.

Jungsoo terkekeh pelan sebelum kemudian memandang bulan di langit. "_Heebin_..."

"_Ye, _Yang Mulia_._"

"Tidak pernahkah kau berpikir untuk melihat bulan dari luar istana?" tanya Jungsoo tanpa menoleh kearah Heechul.

Heechul tampak kurang mengerti dengan maksud Jungsoo. "_Ye? _Apa yang sebenarnya anda ingin beritahukan pada saya, Yang Mulia?"

Jungsoo menghela napas panjang sebelum kemudian meraih tangan Heechul, menuntun wanita itu mendekati kolam. "Lihatlah, malam ini untuk yang pertama kalinya...bulan terlihat bersinar sangat terang hingga memantulkan sinarnya di kolam ini." ujarnya.

Heechul tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. "Anda benar, Yang Mulia. Bulan terlihat sangat bersinar malam ini." katanya kemudian memandang ke arah bulan.

Disaat seperti itu Jungsoo diam, memandangi wajah wanita disampingnya itu. Kim Heechul, berumur 19 tahun ketika ia mendapat gelarnya sebagai "_Heebin_". Ketika itu, Jungsoo dalam keadaan mengandung putra pertamanya―Siwan, dan sangat tidak menyukai Heechul. Dia merasa kesal dengan sikap suaminya, Raja Lee Youngwoon karena dengan beraninya menaruh Heechul di posisi tepat dibawahnya. Banyak sekali propokasi diantara para Menteri untuk menaikkan Heechul menjadi Ratu karena sikap Jungsoo yang memang sangat tegas dan tidak pandang bulu tentang masalah yang menyangkut Kerajaan dan rakyat. Menteri-menteri itu takut Jungsoo akan menghukum mereka jika tahu siapa saja yang melakukan penyelewengan.

Dia memang tak bicara apapun pada suaminya. Tapi suaminya sangat tahu dengan tempramennya dan memberitahukan itu pada Heechul. Sejak saat itu, Heechul terus berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa wanita itu sama sekali tidak berniat mengambil posisi Ratu. Dan entah sejak kapan Heechul berhasil meyakinkannya.

"_Heebin_."

Heechul langsung menoleh, "_Ye_, Yang Mulia."

Jungsoo menatap Heebin dengan tatapan serius dan berkata,"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"P-pertanyaan Yang Mulia tentang melihat bulan di luar istana?" tanyanya yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Jungsoo. "Itu...mungkin tidak." jawab Heechul ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa tidak?"

Heechul menunduk dalam sebelum kemudian menjawab, "Karena...aku bukanlah orang yang sehebat dan sepintar Yang Mulia. Aku hanya wanita yang bisa melayani Yang Mulia Raja dan menjadi wanita Raja yang tidak mempermalukan Kerajaan."

Jungsoo tersenyum miris, "Jadi hanya aku yang memikirkannya..."

Heechul memandang Jungsoo dengan khawatir, "Yang Mulia, sebenarnya apa yang mengganggu pikiran anda? Saya khawatir jika melihat anda seperti ini. Anda memanggil saya pasti karena ada sesuatu, bukan?"

Jungsoo tersenyum miris, "Biasanya Yang Mulia Raja lebih tahu apa perasaanku. Sekarang_, Heebin_ jauh lebih mengetahuinya." katanya sebelum kemudian kembali menggenggam tangan wanita yang entah sejak kapan membuatnya merasa memiliki saudara. "Dunia ini sangat luas, bulan dapat dilihat dimanapun...dimuka bumi ini. Meski aku sadar memang takdirmu untuk tetap melihat bulan dari dalam Istana, tapi Siwon harus melihat bulan dari tempat yang lebih besar. Dia...harus melihat dunia ini secara keseluruhan untuk mengerti akan rakyatnya."

Mata Heechul melebar ketika mendengar perkataan Jungsoo dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Dia akhirnya mengerti maksud Jungsoo. "S-siwon? Maksud a-anda...p-pangeran..."

Jungsoo mengangguk dan menatap Heechul dengan serius. "Pangeran Agung Sooman tak akan membiarkan Raja mati, begitu juga kau. Menteri Kim tentu akan melindungi putrinya sampai akhir. Tapi aku...Siwan dan Siwon, keselamatan kami terancam. Meski Siwan adalah Putra Mahkota, aku tak begitu yakin dia akan selamat. Pangeran Agung tak menyukai jika keturunanku akan menjadi Raja berikutnya. Dan Siwon, dia..." tenggorokannya terasa tercekat ketika mengingat putra bungsunya yang baru lahir dua bulan lalu. Bahkan hanya Youngwoon dan dirinya lah yang mengetahui nama kelahiran putranya itu.

Di istana, putra bungsunya itu hanya dipanggil Pangeran Yoon yang berarti Matahari. Panggilan itu dulu juga berlaku untuk Siwan saat baru lahir. Youngwoon memang sengaja melakukan hal itu dan akan memberitahukan nama resmi putranya saat musim dingin berakhir, simbol awal musim semi―perayaan pernikahannya.

Entah kenapa ia merasa akan terjadi peristiwa besar dalam waktu dekat ini. Setelah percekcokannya dengan Pangeran Agung tentang pemblokadean jalur laut bagi Jepang yang membuat Ayah mertuanya itu mengamuk. Dan ini akan berdampak pada suatu hal yang besar. Selama ini firasatnya selalu benar, dan dalam setiap firasatnya ia tak pernah menyesali apapun. Apalagi jika itu menyangkut Jepang, Jungsoo memang tak pernah menyukai Jepang. Orang-orang dengan sifat jahat, itulah yang selalu terpikir jelas di otak Jungsoo ketika melihat orang-orang itu. Dan sebuah rencana beresiko tertanam diotaknya sekarang.

Jungsoo semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Heechul. "Berjanjilah padaku, jika hal itu terjadi. Kau akan membawa kembali Siwon kemari dan menjadikannya pemimpin negeri ini. Karena itu kau harus lebih kuat dari ini untuk bisa berdiri tegak menghadang angin yang akan menerpanya."

Heechul mulai mengerti dengan maksud Jungsoo, gemetar karena terkejut. "Y-yang Mulia..." ucapnya terbata-bata.

"Pangeran Siwon...harus meninggalkan istana. Karena aku tak yakin dengan kelangsungan keluarga Kerajaan."

"Jika perkiraanku tidak salah, Joseon..."

"Negeri kita..."

"akan hancur..."

.

.

.

.

.

TSoTE

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin bisa melakukannya?"

"_Ye,_ Yang Mulia."

Di dalam kediaman sang Ratu. Jungsoo menatap diam seorang pria di depannya itu, Choi Yunho. Tangannya gemetar merangkul tubuh bayi mungil dalam pelukannya. Pandangannya beralih pada bayi dalam rangkulannya―Siwon. Putra bungsunya yang tertidur lelap dalam balutan selimut hangat, dan yang paling penting adalah pelukan sang Ibu.

Tes!

Air mata Jungsoo jatuh tanpa bisa di tahan mengingat ini adalah pelukan terakhirnya untuk Siwon. Dengan perlahan dikecupnya kening Siwon, membuat bayi kecil itu menggeliat pelan dan membuka sedikit matanya, bola mata gelap namun terlihat bening itu. Jungsoo tak mampu menahan isakannya ketika melihat mata bening putranya.

"_Eomma-mama_ menyayangimu Pangeran...hiks...Kau harus tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik, ya?" kata Jungsoo dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Dipeluknya lagi dengan erat bayi kecil itu dan mencium kedua pipinya sebelum kemudian menyerahkan bayinya pada pria itu.

"Cepat bawa Pangeran keluar. Pelayanku akan menunjukkan jalan rahasia untuk keluar dari istana ini." kata Jungsoo.

"_Ye, _Yang Mulia. Akan kupastikan Yang Mulia Pangeran akan tumbuh dengan baik." kata Yunho sebelum kemudian membungkuk hormat pada Jungsoo dan merangkul bayi dalam pelukannya dengan erat. Pria tu pun segera pergi meninggalkan kediaman itu.

Jungsoo tak sanggup menahan nangis ketika pintu itu tertutup. "Hiks..._mianhaeyo..._hiks..._adeul_..." gumamnya pelan dalam tangis.

BRAAAAKKKK!

"Aaaakh!"

Suara dobrakan keras dan terdengar dari luar, membuat Jungsoo menghentikan tangisnya. Dan detik itu ia sadar dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Segera dihapusnya air matanya dan duduk tegap di tempatnya.

Dan dalam detik berikutnya pintu kamarnya dibuka, dilihatnya beberapa orang berpakaian hitam dan memakai penutup wajah berdiri dengan pedang di tangan mereka. Tapi dua diantara mereka tidak memakai penutup wajah, dan Jungsoo sangat mengenal mereka.

Senyum tipis terlihat di wajah Jungsoo. "_Aba-mama_, sudah kuduga kau akan melakukannya." katanya menatap tenang Pangeran Agung Lee Sooman, ayah mertuanya.

"Ck, sudah kuduga kau akan mati malam ini, Yang Mulia Ratu." kata Sooman dengan senyum licik diwajahnya. Ia kemudian menoleh kearah samping, memandang pria di sampingnya. "Kau akan merasa terhormat jika melakukannya, Matsuyama-_san_."

Matsuyama Kenichi memandang tenang wanita yang ada di depannya. Perlahan dikeluarkannya pedang dari sarungnya dan mengarahkan lurus pedang itu ke depan. Dengan suara yang terdengar rendah dan menusuk Kenichi berkata, "Semoga Tuhan-mu memberikan ketenangan di surga untukmu, Yang Mulia."

Masih dengan senyum yang terpasang diwajahnya Jungsoo berkata, "Semoga Tuhan-mu itu akan memberikan ketenangan di surga juga untukmu, Matsuyama-san."

Suara gemeretuk gigi yang menyatu terdengar sebelum kemudian Kenichi dengan cepat berjalan dan melayangkan pedangnya. Dan malam itu, darah menggenangi kediaman Ratu. Tahun 1895, Joseon kehilangan seorang Ratu...

.

.

.

.

.

TSoTE

.

.

.

.

.

Tahun 1903

.

.

.

"Dasar anak pengkhianat! Ayahmu adalah pengkhianat!"

"Akh!"

Ditengah lapangan sekolah, Choi Changmin harus menahan sakit ketika salah seorang anak laki-laki mendorongnya hingga terjatuh. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca karena sakit di telapak tangannya yang terasa sakit ketika menyentuh tanah. Changmin bukan orang yang dengan mudahnya menangis, tapi ia menyadari perkataan anak kecil itu. Bahkan anak-anak lain yang menatapnya dengan benci.

Harusnya dia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan orang-orang dewasa disekitarnya. Tapi ia adalah anak umur 6 tahun yang dengan kepintaran yang tinggi. Dia tahu tentang apa yang ia lihat dan ia dengar dengan cermat. Dan sekarang ia sadar kenapa dirinya harus menangis. Bukan karena kulit tangannya yang memerah dan terkelupas karena bergesekan dengan tanah, tapi...karena pengkhianatan Ayahnya. Choi Changmin adalah putra dari salah satu tentara terbaik dari Pasukan Jepang, Choi Yunho. Yang mengkhianati negerinya sendiri dan memihak negara bergelar Nipon Asia, Jepang.

Salah satu anak laki-laki yang lain berkata, "Apa sangat menyenangkan memakan makanan dari negara yang membunuh rakyat negeri kami?"

Kini Changmin tak dapat menahan air matanya, seolah membenarkan pertanyaan anak itu. Semua anak-anak lain tertawa melihat Changmin menangis. Dan disaat seperti itu terdengar sebuah teriakan. "YAK! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada _doryeonim _(tuan muda)!"

Seorang anak laki-laki seumuran dengan Changmin berdiri tegak di depannya dengan sebuah tongkat kayu ditangannya. Cho Kyuhyun―menatap tajam dan bersiap menyerang dengan tongkatnya pada anak-anak laki-laki yang menyerang Changmin.

"Ternyata kau Cho. Kau sama saja dengan si anak pengkhianat, terlalu muda untuk melawan kami." kata anak yang tadi mendorong Changmin dengan senyum diwajahnya. Dengan cepat tangannya menarik tongkat yang ada ditangan Kyuhyun, membuat anak itu terjatuh ke tanah dan menjadi bahan tertawaan.

"Bagaimana dengan aku, Choi Seunghyun?"

Semua anak itu menoleh ketika melihat kearah suara itu, termasuk anak yang diketahui bernama Sunghyun itu. Wajah anak itu berubah datar ketika melihat siapa yang bersuara itu. Choi Siwon yang tak lain adalah kakak laki-laki dari Changmin berdiri tak jauh dari sana. Dengan senyum khasnya Siwon berkata, "Apa aku sudah cukup umur untuk bisa melawanmu?" tanyanya lagi.

Kini lapangan sekolah itu di penuhi para murid yang ingin melihat sebuah hal menarik, kedua anak dari wangsa Choi berhadapan. Seunghyun mengepal kedua tangannya dengan kuat dan memandang tajam Siwon. "Kau tak seharusnya mencari masalah denganku, Choi." katanya.

Siwon yang awalnya tersenyum, kini mulai memperlihatkan tatapan tajamnya. "Kau yang lebih dulu memulai. Aku hanya akan menyelesaikannya."

Dengan cepat Sunghyun berlari dan hendak memukul Siwon sebelum kemudian seseorang menarik bajunya dan mendorongnya dengan keras hingga terjatuh ketanah. Membuat semua orang yang ada disana terkejut, termasuk Siwon. Yang mendorong Sunghyun adalah Kyuhyun. Dengan napas tersengal-sengal karena baru saja mendorong anak yang lebih besar darinya itu, Kyuhyun kini berdiri di depan Siwon.

"Jangan pernah mencoba untuk menggoreskan tanganmu pada tuanku, Choi Sunghyun. Meski kau putra dari wangsa Choi sekalipun, aku tak akan takut padamu. Kau...bukan orang yang memberiku makanan dan tempat tinggal." ujar Kyuhyun.

Sunghyun menatap kesal Kyuhyun dan segera berdiri sebelum kemudian berdiri dan hendak melayangkan pukulannya pada Kyuhyun. Tapi belum sempat ia melakukannya, tangannya langsung ditahan oleh seseorang. Begitu menoleh, dilihatnya seorang pria berkacamata yang diketahui adalah guru di sekolah ini―Kim Joongwoon.

Sunghyun langsung ketakutan melihat Jongwoon. "K-Kim _songsaengnim_."

Semua anak yang tadi berkerumun mulai berlarian menjauhi lapangan. Takut pada Jongwoon terkenal dengan aura hitam yang seolah menguar dari dalam dirinya ketika ia marah. Dengan tatapan dingin Jongwoon berkata, "Choi Sunghyun, Choi Siwon dan Choi Changmin, ikut denganku ke ruang guru."

"_Ne, songsaengnim._"

.

.

.

.

.

TSoTE

.

.

.

.

.

"Akh..."

Kyuhyun hanya mampu menutup matanya ketika mendengar rintihan kesakitan dari Siwon yang dipukul oleh Tuan besar, Choi Yunho. Siwon berdiri tegak di depan sang Ayah yang memukul betisnya dengan rotan (?). Begitu pulang dari sekolah, Yunho yang tengah berada di rumah langsung menghukum Siwon karena dianggap bersalah karena telah menantang Seunghyun yang tak lain adalah sepupunya sendiri. Kyuhyun hanya pasrah melihat tuan mudanya dipukul dengan keras.

Sementara Nyonya besar―Choi Jaejoong hanya mampu menahan tangis melihat putranya dipukul. Dan Changmin, anak itu kini hanya diam memandang kosong sang kakak dipukul. Sejak pulang, Changmin memang tak menangis dan hanya diam.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau berani menantang putra dari Choi Dongwook!? Kau tahu kan jika dia adalah sepupumu!?" kata Yunho marah, sambil terus memukul betis putranya. Siwon tak mengatakan apapun, bibirnya terkatup rapat menahan sakit di kakinya.

Jaejoong mulai tak tahan dengan sikap Yunho segera menahan tangan suaminya dan berkata, "_Yeobo, jebal geumanhaeyo_. Siwon hanya berusaha melindungi Changmin dari sikap putra Choi Dongwook yang nakal."

Kyuhyun melihat Jaejoong membela Siwon segera duduk bersimpuh dan memohon pada Yunho, "_Nali _(Tuan besar), saya yang bersalah. Saya tidak bisa melindungi Changmin _doryeonim_. Tuan muda Siwon _doryeonim_ tidak bersalah, saya yang harus di hukum." Ujarnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Yunho masih tampak kesal, tapi akhirnya bisa meredam emosinya. "Kali ini aku memaafkanmu. Jika kau melakukannya lagi, aku tak segan-segan akan menghukummu lagi. Apa kau mengerti?"

"_Ne, Abeoji._.." kata Siwon pelan sebelum kemudian terduduk sambil terus menahan sakit di kakinya.

Yunho baru saja akan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu ketika mendengar suara, "Kenapa _Abeoji_ tidak memukul diri sendiri?"

Semua mata kini tertuju pada Changmin yang baru bersuara. Matanya yang tadi tampak kosong, kini memperlihatkan sorot mata yang tajam memandang Yunho. "_Abeoji_ adalah penyebab semuanya. Keserakahan dan kekuasaan adalah hal yang _Abeoji _ pikirkan." Katanya.

"Choi Changmin! Jaga ucapanmu!" kata Jaejoong. Sementara Yunho masih diam mendengarkan perkataan Changmin.

"Jika bukan karena _Abeoji_, aku tak akan diganggu oleh mereka. Jika bukan karena _Abeoji_, anak sepertiku tidak seharusnya bicara seperti ini!"

Jaejoong segera menarik tangan Changmin, hendak membawa anak itu keluar. "Changmin, ikut _Eommoni _sekarang!"

"Jongie-_ah_." Suara Yunho menginstrupsi Jaejoong. Pria itu masih diam beberapa saat sebelum kemudian memandang Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun, tolong bantu Siwon kembali ke kamarnya."

"_Ne, nali_." Kata Kyuhyun sebelum kemudian membantu Siwon untuk berdiri, dan memapah tuan mudanya menuju kamar.

Setelah kepergian Siwon dan Kyuhyun, Yunho memandang Jaejoong beberapa saat sebelum matanya tertuju pada Changmin. Perlahan di dekatinya anak itu dan memegang kedua bahu putranya. Changmin juga tak sedikitpun mengedipkan matanya. Melihat itu tanpa sadar Yunho tersenyum miris. _Anak ini terlalu mirip denganku,_ katanya dalam hati.

"Dalam kehidupan, semuanya penuh pilihan. Dan _uri _Changminie sudah memiliki pilihannya sendiri, bukan?" ujar Yunho lalu memandang kearah Jaejoong yang juga memandangnya dengan sedih. Yunho kemudian menghela napas panjang. "Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat dan akan pulang larut." Katanya sebelum kemudian pergi disusul oleh Jaejoong.

Changmin masih diam ditempat, mengingat perkataan Ayahnya...

.

.

.

.

.

TsoTE

.

.

.

.

.

Dikamar Siwon, tampak Kyuhyun menemani tuan mudanya itu. Anak kecil itu dengan perlahan mengolesi betis Siwon yang dicambuk dengan ramuan obat yang dimintanya pada Jaejoong. Dan Siwon sesekali meringis sakit ketika ramuan itu mengenai kulitnya.

"Pasti sakit sekali, _doryeonim..._" kata Kyuhyun lirih. Matanya berkaca-kaca hingga air mata kemudian jatuh dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

"_Gwenchanayo _Kyunie, hanya sedikit sakit." Kata Siwon pelan sambil terus menahan sakit. Anak laki-laki itu hanya mampu menelungkup di kasur, sementara Kyuhyun mengolesi obat.

Kyuhyun menangis sambil menatap iba tuan mudanya. Cho Kyuhyun yang baru berumur 6 tahun hanya seorang budak di rumah keluarga Choi. Sang Ayah menjualnya demi mendapatkan uang untuk membesarkan tiga orang adik Kyuhyun karena kemiskinan yang melanda semenjak Jepang menguasai pasar Asia. Ayah Kyuhyun yang seorang pedagang besar pun mengalami kebangkrutan karena Jepang yang begitu modern. Karena merasa iba, Choi Yunho membelinya dan membesarkan Kyuhyun dengan baik. Awalnya ia ingin mengangkat Kyuhyun sebagai putranya, tapi anak itu menolak dengan halus. Dia merasa tidak enak hati karena kebaikan keluarga Choi padanya dan memilih untuk melayani putra-putra Yunho, Siwon dan Changmin. Dia selalu mengikuti kedua tuan mudanya itu kemanapun keduanya pergi. Tapi terkadang orang-orang salah mengira keberadaan Kyuhyun yang terlihat lebih cocok dilindungi daripada melindungi kedua tuan mudanya. Seperti sekarang, dia hanya bisa menangis ketika salah satu tuan mudanya terluka. Membuatnya tampak sangat cengeng dan terlihat lemah.

Melihat Kyuhyun belum juga berhenti menangis, Siwon meraih sebelah tangan Kyuhyun. "_Uljima..._Kyunie. Bukankah sudah kukatakan, _gwenchana.._." Katanya.

Tapi bukannya berhenti, Kyuhyun malah menangis lebih keras. "Hiks! _Doryeonim_...hiks...hiks...ini...hiks...karena...hiks...Kyunie...huwaaaa..."

Siwon kelimpungan karena tangisan Kyuhyun akhirnya menarik tangan anak itu, membuatnya terbaring disamping Siwon. Anak itu cukup kaget dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Siwon dan langsung meredakan tangisnya.

Siwon mencubit pelan hidung Kyuhyun. "_Aigoo,_ kenapa ksatriaku ini selalu menangis? Harusnya Kyunie itu adalah ksatria yang kuat dan bisa melindungi aku dan Changmin." Ujarnya membuat Kyuhyun mengerucut bibirnya kesal.

"Apa ksatria itu tidak boleh menangis? _Doryeonim_, Kyunie kan menangis karena sedih melihat _doryeonim_ kesakitan. Kyunie tidak mungkin memarahi Choi _Nali_ karena telah memukul _doryeonim_, nanti Kyunie diusir dari sini." Jawab Kyuhyun yang tanpa sadar membuat Siwon tertawa. Ia sadar jawaban anak itu benar adanya, tidak mungkin Kyuhyun berani memarahi Ayahnya.

"_Arraseo..._tapi Kyunie hanya boleh menangis untukku dan Changmin, _arrachi_?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat. "_Ne, doryeonim_."

Siwon tersenyum senang, "Kyunie tidur denganku ya malam ini." Pinta Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "_Waeyo,_ apa _doryeonim_ takut gelap lagi? Bukankah _doryeonim_ sudah bisa tidur dalam gelap?" tanyanya heran.

Wajah Siwon memerah, dia memang selalu mencari alasan untuk tidur dengan Kyuhyun. Termasuk berpura-pura takut kegelapan. Sejak Kyuhyun datang ke rumah ini, Siwon memang yang paling dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Dan Changmin seperti orang ketiga karena dia hanya suka mengganggu, misalnya meminta Kyuhyun melakukan sesuatu dan mengajaknya bermain. Karena itu Siwon sering sulit menemukan waktu untuk bermain berdua saja dengan Kyuhyun. Akhirnya dia mendapat akal untuk berpura-pura takut gelap agar Kyuhyun bisa bersamanya. Anak berumur 8 tahun itu memang sangat senang bersama Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengelus pelan pipi Kyuhyun,"Pokoknya Kyunie harus bersamaku malam ini, _arrachi_?"

Dan dengan polosnya Kyuhyun mengangguk, "_Ne, doryeonim._"

.

.

.

.

.

TsoTE

.

.

.

.

.

Heechul sedang duduk tenang di dalam tandu, membaca beberapa buku. Jemarinya yang lentik bergerak indah membalik lembar demi lembar kertas buku yang dibacanya. Bibirnya yang tipis dan kemerahan bergumam pelan membaca isi buku. Bola matanya yang gelap bergerak-gerak melihat huruf-huruf dalam buku itu.

Ia dan rombongannya dalam perjalan untuk pergi keluar istana. Lebih tepatnya pergi ke kediaman pribadinya. Tak berapa lama tandunya diturunkan, dibukanya jendela tandu. Dilihatnya Yoona, kepala dayangnya dengan setia menunggunya.

Senyum tipis terlihat diwajahnya, "Apa aku sudah cukup lama membaca, Im _sanggung _(Kepala dayang)?"

Yoona tersenyum, "_Ye, Heebin-mama._ Sebaiknya anda beristirahat sebentar. Bukankah sore ini anda akan bertemu orang penting?"

Heechul mengangguk. Dengan segera dia keluar dari tandu dibantu dengan Yoona. Senyum lebar terpasang diwajahnya melihat sekelilingnya. Sudah hampir 8 tahun dia tidak diizinkan oleh suaminya―Kaisar Lee Youngwoon untuk keluar dari istana. Itu dikarenakan Kerajaan masih dalam suasana berkabung sejak meninggalnya Ratu Min 8 tahun yang lalu. Youngwoon saat itu sangat terpuruk karena kematian istri tercintanya, membuat Heechul harus terus disampingnya. Dan dia juga harus memperhatikan Putra Mahkota Siwan yang juga terpuruk sejak kematian Ibunya. Suasana pun semakin diperkeruh sejak diculiknya Pangeran Yoon, putra kedua Youngwoon. Heechul tersenyum miris mengingat itu semua. Banyak hal yang terjadi dan dia beruntung karena dirinya tidak jatuh sakit ataupun gila karena semua itu.

Kehilangan seseorang yang dianggap saudara perempuan sendiri meninggal tragis tanpa diketahui siapa pembunuhnya. Padahal malam sebelumnya, Ratu Min masih bertemu dengannya. Tapi Heechul seolah sudah tahu akan kematian Ratu Min ketika beliau memintanya untuk menjadi lebih kuat demi Pangeran Yoon. Dan dugaan Heechul benar.

Seorang pelayan rumah pribadi Heechul keluar dan membungkuk hormat. "_Heebin-mama._ Pria itu sudah datang. Dia sudah menunggu di dalam." Kata pelayan itu.

Heechul mengangguk paham. Dengan anggunnya dia berjalan memasuki rumahnya ke bagian ruang khusus tamu. Begitu dia masuk, seorang pria yang tampak duduk membelakanginya langsung menoleh. Pria itu segera berdiri dan membungkuk hormat.

"Duduklah." kata Heechul lalu duduk berhadapan dengan pria itu.

"Apa kau orang yang mengirimkan surat rahasia itu padaku?" tanya Heechul langsung tanpa basa basi.

"_Ye, Heebin-mama._ Saya yang telah menyuruh orang untuk memberikannya pada anda." Kata pria itu sopan.

Heechul merasa jantungnya berdebar. _Apakah ini jawabannya? Apakah ini yang dimaksud Yang Mulia Ratu? Pangeran Yoon...?_

Dengan ragu-ragu Heechul berkata, "S-siapa kau? D-dalam suratmu kau mengatakan bahwa kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang P-pangeran Yoon?"

Pria itu menatap Heechul, "Nama saya Choi Yunho, putra kedua dari wangsa Choi. Saya adalah seorang tentara penting di Pasukan Jepang resimen 54. Dan atas perintah mendiang Yang Mulia Ratu Min...Pangeran Yoon, ada pada saya."

Mata Heechul membesar, sekarang dia percaya dengan pikirannya sendiri. Pangeran Yoon bukan diculik, tapi disembunyikan...

.

.

.

.

.

TsoTE

.

.

.

.

.

_Tahun 1914_

.

.

"Gerakkan pedangm dengan kuat! Changmin perhatikan bahumu!"

Pagi dimusim gugur, dihalaman keluarga Choi. Tampak lima orang yang sedang berlatih pedang. Lebih tepatnya empat orang. Choi Yunho sedang sibuk memperhatikan Siwon yang sedang berlatih dengan Kyuhyun.

Sebelas tahun berlalu, kedua putra Choi tumbuh dengan baik. Mereka menjadi pemuda yang tampan, pintar, sangat sopan dan kuat. Ehm...agak pengecualian untuk Changmin. Dia belum begitu kuat. Seperti sekarang, anak itu tampak kewalahan menangkis serangan pedang kayu dari Kibum―putra dari wangsa Kim yang berlatih pedang dibawah pengawasan Yunho.

"Bummie! Pelan-pelan sedikit!" keluh Changmin sambil terus menangkis gerakan pedang Kibum.

Kibum menjawab dengan tenang, "Aku berlatih dengan Ayahmu bukan untuk pelan-pelan. Aku harus gesit dan cepat agar musuhku mati."

Mata Changmin melebar, "YA! Kim Kibum! Kau berencana membunuhku!?"

Kibum hanya melengos dan terus menggerakkan pedangnya. Sementara itu Siwon dan Kyuhyun tampak berlatih dengan keras. Keduanya tampak sangat bersemangat berlatih. Pedang Siwon dan Kyuhyun seolah bergantian saling menyerang. Gerakan mereka berdua sangat lincah dan gesit.

"_Doryeonim, _apa anda belum lelah?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil terus menghalau dan menyerang Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum, "Belum, apa kau lelah Kyunie?"

Kyuhyun mendengus dan memberlihatkan smirk evilnya. "Tentu saja belum. Dan saya harap anda berhenti memanggil saya seperti itu." Katanya.

Siwon terkekeh, "Jika kau menang melawanku, aku akan berhenti memanggilmu begitu. Tapi jika kau kalah, kau harus mengabulkan satu permintaanku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Baiklah, bersiaplah _doryeonim_."

Kyuhyun dengan cepat menyerang seolah tak memberi celah bagi Siwon untuk menyerang. Tapi Siwon tetap tidak menyerah. Dia terus menangkis gerakan pedang Kyuhyun dan berusaha untuk menyerang. Tapi gerakannya meleset, membuat pemuda itu tersandung dan jatuh tertelentang ke tanah dan pingsan.

"_Doryeonim_!" panggil Kyuhyun panik. Dia melempar pedangnya sembarangan dan menghampiri Siwon. Changmin dan Kibum pun segera menghentikan latihan mereka dan menghampiri Siwon.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menaruh kepala Siwon di pahanya dan menepuk pelan pipi Siwon. "_D-doryeonim_..._illeonayo._" panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara gemetar. Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat Siwon tak kunjung membuka matanya.

Changmin dan Kibum juga tampak khawatir. "_Hyungnim_, _illeona._" Kata Changmin mengguncang pelan tubuh Siwon.

Isakan mulai keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Dia ketakutan setengah mati melihat Siwon tak kunjung membuka matanya. Air mata mulai berjatuhan dipipi Kyuhyun ketika perlahan Siwon membuka matanya. Senyum jahil terlihat diwajahnya. "Akhirnya aku berhasil mengerjaimu, Kyunie."

Kyuhyun yang tadi menangis kini melempar tatapan kesal pada Siwon, begitu juga Changmin dan Kibum. "Ya! _Doryeonim_!"

"_Hyungnim,_ apa kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku?" keluh Changmin.

Kibum juga mengeluarkan protesnya, "_Hyungnim_, kau membuatku ketakutan."

Siwon hanya terkekeh pelan sebelum kemudian beranjak duduk dan menatap Ayahnya yang sejak tadi hanya duduk tenang memperhatikan mereka. Yunho sejak awal sudah tahu kalau Siwon hanya berpura-pura, jadi dia tidak tampak khawatir.

"Habis, kalian bertiga selalu berhasil mengerjaiku. Jadi kali ini, giliran kalian yang kukerjai. Hahaha ternyata menyenangkan sekali mengerjai kalian." Kata Siwon senang.

Ketiga orang yang dimaksud langsung memasang muka cemberut, tapi beberapa saat kemudian smirk evil terlihat diwajah mereka. Seolah saling memberi kode dengan cepat mereka menggelitiki Siwon. Membuat pemuda itu tak mampu menahan tawa karena kegelian.

"HAHAHAHA! HENTIKAN! HAHAHAHA!"

"Tidak akan! _Hyungnim _salah jika mengerjai kami!"

"Kami akan membalas orang yang mengerjai kami!"

"_Doryeonim_, bersiaplah dengan gelitikan super kami!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HENTIKAN! _JEBAL_!"

Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah keempat pemuda itu. Tak berapa lama Jaejoong datang menghampiri suaminya sambil membawa nampan berisi gelas-gelas teh krisan. Jaejoong ikut memandangi keempat pemuda itu dan terkekeh pelan. "Ketiga anak itu tak pernah berhenti mengerjai Siwon." Katanya.

Yunho menoleh pada istrinya dan tersenyum. Pria itu kemudian mengambil salah satu gelas dan meminumnya perlahan. Matanya menatap sendu keempat anak itu, lebih tepatnya pada Siwon. Jaejoong mengerti dengan pandangan Yunho segera mengelus pelan bahu suaminya.

"Waktunya semakin dekat?" tanyanya.

Yunho memandang istrinya dan mengangguk pelan. "Bersiaplah, waktunya semakin sedikit." Katanya. Jaejoong mengangguk paham, matanya kini memandang kearah Siwon dengan sedih.

**Author POV End**

.

.

.

.

.

TsoTE

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

_**Akhirnya saya updated chapter pertama dari TsoTE. Sya snang krna rspon FF ini ckup baik. Yg sdah review sya ucapin Gomawo. Sya ga' bnyak pesan kli ini. Sya emg lgi buru2 wktu updated ini. Jdi sya cman blg, jgn lpa review y!"**_


	3. 2 : Cold-Blooded Killer

_**Trima ksih krna sma smua yg udah dkung sya. Shabat sya yg sdah dkung sya utk buat FF ini dan smua readers yg udah bca n review FF ini. Sya snang krna respon positif dri readers smua. Pas updated kmren sya deg-degan nunggu review dri readers. Sya tkut readers ga' ska sma critanya yg emg smua krakternya fiksi tpi sya ambil sdikit2 dri kisah Maharani Myeongseong dan Kaisar Gojong yg sya kmbangin. Jka readers bca sjrahnya, psti tau krakter Maharani Myeongseong it siapa and Kaisar Gojong itu siapa. *Kok sya jdi nyruh blajar sjarah? #-_-)**_

_**Kmren tmen sya ad yg nanya, knpa Sooman dsni gelarnya Pangeran Agung smentara anakny sendiri adlah Raja. Jwabannya, Sooman bukanlah kturunan lngsung yg bsa mnjadi Raja. Tpi krna Raja sbelumnya tdak mmiliki kturunan, dan Sooman adlah satu2nya krabat dkat. Beliau mndapat glar Pangeran Agung krna Youngwoon mnjadi Raja d umur 12 tahun, blum pnya kkuatan. Dia lah yg mngatur sluruh urusan krajaan smpai Youngwoon sndiri siap.**_

_**Oh ya, utk readers yg ga' suka genre Angst, sya sran skali lgi lbih baik ga' bca *Ehm, ga' ap2 jga sih bca tpi jgn mrah sma sya klu critanya bkal "agak" nyiksa wonkyu. Hehehehe. Oke lngsung aj! Check it out!  
**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tittle :** Shadow / The Shadow of The Emperor

**Genre :** Angst, Hurt/comfort, Romance, Thriller

**Cast :**

1. Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun (Pengawal Pribadi Kaisar / Hwangje ui geulimja : The Shadow of Emperor)

2. Choi Siwon as Lee Siwon (Kaisar ketiga dari Han Raya)

3. Kim Heechul as Kim Heechul/Kim Hee Bin (Selir dari Kaisar Lee Youngwoon)

4. Shim Changmin as Choi Changmin (Jenderal Pasukan Perang Korea, Adik Angkat Siwon)

5. Jung Yunho as Choi Yunho (Jenderal Pasukan Jepang Resimen ke 54, Ayah angkat Siwon)

6. Kim Jaejoong as Choi Jaejoong / Lady Choi (Istri Choi Yunho, Ibu Angkat Siwon)

7. Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum (Perdana Menteri Han Raya, Sahabat Siwon)

8. Matsuyama Kenichi as Matsuyama Kenichi (Mantan Jenderal Pasukan Jepang Resimen ke 54)

9. Im Siwan as Lee Siwan (Kaisar Kedua dari Han Raya, Kakak Siwon)

10. Kim Youngwoon as Lee Youngwoon (Kaisar Pertama dari Han Raya, Ayah Siwon)

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Harap diingat! Ini hanya cerita fiktif belaka.**_

_**Smua org d FF ini hnya mwakili krkter dri critanya sja. Tdak yg sbenarnya.**_

.

.

.

.

.

_Tahun 1897, dua tahun setelah meninggalnya Ratu Min Jungsoo yang menarik khalayak masyarakat dunia akan dugaan kekejaman Jepang ketika membunuh sang Ratu. Nama negeri Joseon dihapuskan dan diganti dengan Kekaisaran Han Raya sebagai bentuk lepasnya pengaruh Dinasti Qing (Cina) di negeri ini. Lee Youngwoon berganti gelar menjadi Kaisar. Di tahun 1905 karena keteledoran Kaisar Lee Youngwoon yang menandatangani "Perjanjian Eulsa", Han Raya menjadi bagian "Prektorat" Jepang. Kaisar kemudian diturunkan dari tahtanya dan digantikan oleh Putra Mahkota Lee Siwan. Kondisi Han Raya sangat buruk saat itu. Dan di tahun 1910, Jepang menyatakan "Aneksasi" dan menjadikan Han Raya sebagai negara jajahan Jepang._

.

.

.

_Tahun 1914_

.

.

.

**Author POV**

"Apa kau tidak bisa menunda kepergianmu?"

Yunho menatap heran istrinya―Jaejoong yang membantunya mengancingkan pakaian militernya. Baru kali ini setelah dua puluh tahun lebih mereka menikah dan Jaejoong mengeluh karena Yunho akan berangkat tugas ke Tokyo. Yunho kemudian tersenyum tipis dan mengelus pelan pipi istrinya yang entah hanya dimatanya saja atau orang-orang juga menyadari kalau wanita yang menjadi istrinya itu tampak tak menua sama sekali. Ia masih seperti dulu, wanita tercantik dimata Yunho.

"_Waeyo, _Jongie-_ah_?" tanya Yunho pelan.

Jaejoong menghela napas pelan sebelum kemudian memandang wajah suaminya lalu ikut mengelus pipi Yunho. "_Molla,_ aku merasa uring-uringan belakangan ini." Ujar Jaejoong. "Aku mengkhawatirkan kau dan Siwon. Kau akan mengajaknya juga,kan?"

Sekarang Yunho tahu kenapa istrinya mengeluh, ini karena ia akan mengajak Siwon ke Tokyo. Ia sengaja mengajaknya agar Siwon melihat bagaimana besar dan modernnya Jepang di zaman Meiji ini. Tapi Jaejoong takut akan banyak hal karena rahasia yang mereka sembunyikan tentang Siwon. Sepintar apapun menyimpan bangkai pasti akan tercium juga baunya. Apalagi umur Siwon sudah menginjak 19 tahun, semakin dekat bagi keduanya untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Siwon.

Masa penjajahan Jepang sangat buruk. Bahkan sudah ada desas-desus bahwa Kaisar Lee Siwan akan dibunuh seperti yang terjadi pada Ibunya, Ratu Min Jungsoo yang diduga meninggal karena dibunuh oleh mata-mata Jepang. Tapi bisa juga Kaisar Lee Siwan akan dibunuh oleh rakyatnya sendiri karena kekecewaan rakyat Han Raya pada pemerintahannya yang menjual negeri sendiri pada Jepang. Jika itu benar-benar terjadi, maka keduanya harus memberitahukan Siwon yang sesungguhnya. Kenyataan bahwa Siwon bukan Choi Siwon melainkan Lee Siwon, Pangeran Han Raya. Siwon akan naik tahta menggantikan Siwan.

Yunho menggenggam kedua tangan istrinya dan menatapnya dengan serius. "Sudah sembilan belas tahun, ini bukan waktu yang tidak sedikit. Wasiat Yang Mulia Ratu adalah menjadikan Siwon sebagai pemimpin yang tegas, bijaksana, cerdas dan berdedikasi tinggi. Siwon harus melihat dunia yang lebih luas. Dan Tokyo adalah salah satu contoh untuknya agar bisa melihat betapa luas dunia ini. Waktunya semakin sedikit Jongie-_ah_...waktunya untuk belajar memimpin semakin sedikit." Ujarnya panjang lebar.

Mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca,"T-tapi...dia juga putraku. Dia...besar dalam dekapanku,_ yeobo._ Aku ingin dia tumbuh seperti pemuda pada umumnya. Aku ingin―"

"Choi Jaejoong!" Yunho memotong kalimat istrinya dengan tegas, membuat wanita itu terkesiap kaget dan tak berkutik.

Yunho menghela napas panjang dan memandang Jaejoong dengan sedih, "Aku...juga sama Jongie-_ah._ Dia tumbuh besar sebagai putra sulungku. Anak yang kuharap akan menjadi pria dewasa yang menikah dan memiliki anak. Hidup bahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya. Tapi...tidak semudah itu kenyataannya. Sebuah beban tidak bisa hilang darinya, dia adalah pemimpin masa depan. Dia bukan hanya keluarga Kerajaan ataupun milik kita Jongie-_ah_...dia milik semua rakyat Han Raya."

Kali ini Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Yunho menarik istrinya itu dalam dekapannya, memeluk wanita itu dengan erat. "Hiks..._nae adeul..._hiks...kenapa nasibmu malang sekali..." ujar Jaejoong dalam tangisnya.

Mata Yunho juga tampak berkaca-kaca. Disudut pandang seorang rakyat Han Raya, dia mendukung Siwon untuk naik tahta. Tapi disudut pandang seorang Ayah, dia menangisi kemalangan putranya...

**Author POV End**

.

.

.

.

.

TSoTE

.

.

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Jangan lupa ingatkan Ayahmu untuk makan malam. Dia sangat sering melupakannya jika sedang bertugas."

"_Eommoni, geotcheongmaseyo. _Selama ada aku, _Abeoji_ tidak akan melewatkan jam makan malam."

"Jongie-_ah_..."

Aku tersenyum menahan senyum ketika melihat Choi _Manim _(Nyonya) menasehati Siwon _doryeonim_ dan menyinggung Choi _Nali._ Dan ekspresi _Nali _yang tampak tidak suka.

Changmin _doryeonim_ menyenggol bahuku, membuatku menoleh. Tuan mudaku yang terkadang seperti anak kecil dan terkadang dewasa itu memasang muka cemberut padaku. "Kau tega sekali, Kyu. Meninggalkan aku sendirian sementara kalian pergi ke Tokyo." Keluhnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum jahil, "Itu karena permintaan Siwon _doryeonim_ dan Choi _Nali_ memperbolehkan. Saya hanya menjalankan tugas, _doryeonim_." Kataku.

Kini _doryeonim_ku itu memandang kesal Ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya, tapi hanya beberapa saat sebelum kemudian memasang wajah memelas. "Kalian tega sekali..._Abeoji,_ izinkan aku ikut. Aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu susah dan menurut..." pintanya pada _Nali_.

_Nali_ memandang tegas Changmin _doryeonim_. "Kau masih berumur 17 tahun. Masih ada lain waktu untuk mengunjungi Tokyo. Lagipula sudah dekat bagimu untuk ikut ujian Universitas Sungkyukwan. Kau harus fokus pada sekolahmu."

"Terima saja nasibmu anak kecil." Kata Siwon _doryeonim._ Wajah Changmin _doryeonim_ kembali merengut kesal dan kemudian memandang Siwon _doryeonim_ yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kedua _doryeonim_ku yang selalu bertengkar jika ada kesempatan. Tapi akan saling menyayangi dan merindukan jika mereka terpisah atau saat salah satu dari mereka sakit. Hubungan saudara yang menurutku menyenangkan.

"Changmin-_ah_, biarkan saja_ Abeoji _dan _hyungnim_mu pergi. Selama mereka pergi, _Eommoni_ akan memasakkan banyak makanan khusus untukmu." Bujuk Choi_ Manim_ yang kuharap akan berhasil. Karena biasanya Changmin_ doryeonim_ akan mudah dipujuk jika itu menyangkut soal makanan.

Dengan setengah hati, akhirnya Changmin _doryeonim _mengangguk pelan. Membuatku merasa sedikit lega karena pujukan _Manim_ cukup berhasil. Siwon _doryeonim_ mengacak rambut adiknya itu dengan senyum mengembang. "Ketika aku pulang nanti, aku akan membawakanmu oleh-oleh dari Tokyo." Katanya.

Dengan wajah cemberut Changmin_ doryeonim_ berkata, "Pastikan kau membawa banyak oleh-oleh untukku, _hyungnim_."

Setelah berpamitan Aku mengikuti Choi _Nali_ dan Siwon _doryeonim_ naik ke mobil. Aku duduk disamping supir, sementara _Nali _dan _doryeonim_ duduk di kursi belakang. Mobil melaju membawa kami ke perjalanan menuju stasiun Kereta menuju Tokyo.

"Kyuhyun." Panggil Choi _Nali_ padaku.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, "_Ne, nali._"

"Di Jepang ada banyak samurai. Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada salah seorang guru besar di Jepang. Dia adalah seorang mantan Jendral di Jepang dan keturunan Samurai dari klan _Hagi_. Kuharap kau bisa belajar sedikit banyak dengannya." Kata Choi _Nali_ padaku.

Aku tak tahu harus berekspresi bagaimana ketika tahu Choi _Nali_ akan mengenalkanku pada orang besar dan akan mengajariku tentang pedang. Sejak kecil aku sudah bergelut dengan besi panjang yang tajam itu. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih atas jasa keluarga Choi. Karena itu aku juga akan bekerja keras sekarang demi melindungi keluarga Choi yang selalu menerima dan mengasuhku hingga sekarang. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

"_Kamsahamnida, Nali. Jeongmal kamsahamnida!"_ kataku cepat dan menundukkan kepalaku beberapa kali sebagai tanda terima kasih. Choi _Nali_ hanya tersenyum sementara Siwon _doryeonim_ menatapku dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Kyunie, kau senang sekali. Sebentar lagi pasti wajahmu akan memerah." Kata Siwon _doryeonim_ senang.

DEG!

Jantungku berdegup kencang ketika melihat senyum lebar Siwon _doryeonim_ dan tanpa sadar muka terasa panas karena malu, membuatku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan. Tawa kecil Siwon _doryeonim_ terdengar. Belakangan ini aku merasa aneh dengan diriku sendiri. Terkadang jantungku berdegup kencang setelah melihat Siwon _doryeonim. _Seperti sekarang, jantungku seakan mau keluar dari tempatnya ketika melihat senyum dan tawanya. Jangan-jangan...

Kugeleng cepat kepalaku, berusaha menormalkan otak dan detak jantungku. Semoga pikiran aneh yang tadi terlintas di otakku tidak akan datang lagi.

**Kyuhyun POV End**

.

.

.

.

.

TSoTE

.

.

.

.

.

**Author POV**

"Dengan segala hormat, aku menolak pengangkatanku sebagai _Hwangtaehu _(Ibu Suri)."

Siwan hanya menghela napas panjang mendengar jawaban penolakan yang kesekian kalinya itu. Pria yang bergelar Kaisar itu tak dapat menyembunyikan kekecewaannya ketika mendengar perkataan wanita yang sudah dianggapnya seperti Ibu sendiri itu. Kim Heechul―wanita bergelar _Heebin_ dari Kaisar terdahulu yaitu Ayah kandung Siwan itu adalah satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang ia miliki selain istrinya.

Sejak Ibunya meninggal, Siwan merasa hidupnya hancur. Dia kehilangan sosok Ibu yang begitu dicintainya diumur enam tahun, terlalu muda. Tapi dia sudah menghadapi banyak problema dalam hidupnya. Kehilangan adik dalam penculikan, perpecahan dalam Joseon karena tindakan Ayahnya ketika memecat Kakeknya―Pangeran Agung Sooman dari pemerintahan, Perjanjian Eulsa yang mengikat, dan penurunan tahta Ayahnya dan digantikan olehnya. Semua benar-benar mengguncangnya. Dan yang terakhir adalah meninggalnya sang Ayah karena penyakit yang di deritanya. Ia merasakan kehilangan yang sangat mendalam. Karena itulah dia tak ingin kehilangan orang yang disayanginya lagi. Heechul adalah sosok Ibu yang sangat dicintainya, dia tak ingin wanita itu pergi meninggalkan istana karena sang Ayah sudah meninggal. ***(**_**Dalam catatan yang sudah saya baca, ada yang membahas kalau selir kerajaan harus meninggalkan istana ketika Raja/Kaisar saat itu meninggal**_**).**

Siwan berkata, "Kumohon terimalah permintaanku ini _Eommonim_. Jika _Eommonim_ mempermasalahkan tentang pendapat dari para pejabat istana, itu tidak akan terjadi. Selama Perdana Menteri Kim masih hidup, tidak akan ada yang berani mengusikmu."

"_Pyeha _(Kaisar), tidak seharusnya anda memanggilku seperti itu. Ini dilarang dalam peraturan istana." Kata Heechul mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Berhentilah mengalihkan pembicaraan, _Eommonim._ Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu di Istana, anda adalah satu-satunya keluargaku yang masih hidup. Anda―"

"_Pyeha_ masih memiliki seorang _dongsaeng_, jangan lupakan itu." Heechul memotong perkataan Siwan dengan cepat, wajahnya tampak datar beberapa saat sebelum kemudian dia menghela napas panjang. Dipandanginya Siwan dengan tatapan sendu. "Anda harus tetap mengingat keberadaannya, _Pyeha_. Dia...juga bagian dari keluarga Kerajaan." Lanjutnya.

Ketika perkataan itu keluar dari mulut Heechul, kejadian masa lalu seolah terlintas kembali diotak Siwan. Dan kejadian yang teringat adalah kematian Ibunya...

.

_**Flashback**_

.

"_Jeoha (Yang Mulia __***untuk pangeran**__)! Kami mohon berhenti!"_

_Seorang anak kecil berlari cepat diikuti oleh dayang-dayang dibelakangnya memanggilnya untuk berhenti. Putra Mahkota―Siwan terbangun dari tidurnya ketika mendengar teriakan dan tangisan sekitar pukul Jashi __***(Pembagian waktu di zaman Joseon, sekitar pukul 23.30 – 01.30)**__. Dan ia tahu dimana suara itu berasal dari Paviliun Okhuru, kediaman sang Ratu._

"_Hiks! Hiks! Wangbi Mama (Yang Mulia Ratu)..."_

_Begitu tiba di depan Paviliun Okhuru, Siwan melihat banyak dayang dan kasim yang menangis di depan tempat itu. Tempat itu juga di kelilingi oleh banyak pengawal istana. Siwan merasa seluruh tubuhnya membatu, matanya menyiratkan ketakutan yang luar biasa._

"_Jeoha..." panggil Kasim Shin memanggil Siwan, pria itu hendak menyentuh pundaknya tapi ditepis cepat dengan anak itu._

_Dengan segala kekuatannya, Siwan berlari masuk ke paviliun, melewati semua orang yang ada ditempat itu. Dan langkahnya kembali terhenti ketika melihat pemandangan yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat. _

"_Aaargh...Jungsoo-ah! Hiks! Gajimaseyo...hiks!"_

_Seorang pria berjubah Raja memeluk tubuh seorang wanita bersimbah darah. Dan tangisan pilu sang Raja semakin membuat Siwan merasa kepalanya terasa berat. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan air matanya jatuh tanpa bisa ditahan. Perlahan ia mundur beberapa langkah dan menabrak seseorang, dan begitu ia berbalik seorang wanita menatapnya dengan air mata yang tak dapat dihentikan. Dan tanpa bicara apapun, Heechul memeluk Siwan dengan erat. Berusaha memberikan kehangatan dalam hati anak itu. Tapi tak ada satupun kehangatan yang mampu ia rasakan sekarang. Ketika melihat mata seorang pria paruh baya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin. Pangeran Agung Sooman menatapnya...  
_

.

_**Flashback End**_

.

"Aku tak yakin dapat mengingatnya."

Tubuh Heechul menegang mendengar perkataan Siwan. Ia hendak marah tapi begitu melihat senyum miris diwajah pemuda itu, tak ada satu katapun yang dapat ia ucapkan ketika melihat mata Siwan.

"Jika dia benar-benar masih hidup, seperti apa rupa wajahnya membuatku takut. Aku takut dia memiliki rahang tegas seperti _Aba-mama_, mata yang menyiratkan kebijaksanaan seperti _Eomma-mama_. Aku takut...diriku ini akan membencinya, karena mengingatnya seakan harus mengingat kenangan malam itu. Seolah menyatakan kalau aku...sendirian..." ujarnya lalu memandang Heechul lekat, "Karena itu, biarkanlah aku memperjuangkan _Eommonim. _Dengan keberadaan _Eommonim _disisiku, membuatku tak merasa sendirian. Dan aku tak akan membencinya..." lanjutnya.

Tak ada kata beberapa saat dari keduanya. Heechul berusaha menahan air mata yang akan jatuh dikedua matanya lalu menghela napas panjang, lalu tersenyum, "Anda menang kali ini, _Pyeha_. Saya akan menerima keputusan anda." katanya.

Siwan tak dapat menahan senyumnya, "Senang mendengarnya, aku akan memberikan kabar pada Kim _Yejo ***(Menteri Upacara) **_untuk mempersiapkan semuanya."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi undur diri." kata Heechul lalu membungkuk hormat dan hendak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi langkahnya tertahan ketika Siwan berkata, "Siapa namanya?"

Heechul segera menoleh, memandang Siwan yang kini sedang membuka berkas kerja di atas meja. "Dia lahir dengan nama yang sama denganku, Yoon. Dan seharusnya di musim dingin tahun itu akan diumumkan namanya yang sebenarnya." ujarnya lalu memandang Heechul, "_Eomma-mama_ sangat dekat dengan _Eommonim_, kupikir dia memberitahumu." lanjutnya.

Heechul mengangguk, "Siwon, namanya Lee Siwon."

Siwan tersenyum ketika mendengar itu, ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada berkas kerjanya. "Kesempurnaan dan kebaikan, Bersemangat, berpengetahuan dan keindahan, pengampunan dan kemerdekaan, Suci. Arti namanya sangat bagus." katanya.

Heechul hanya tersenyum, lalu berjalan keluar. Di depan paviliun Kaisar, dilihatnya Yoona dan rombongan para dayang. Melihat Heechul sudah keluar, membuat Yoona dan rombongannya mengikuti Heechul meninggalkan tempat itu. Dalam perjalanan Heechul melirik sedikit Yoona, membuat Kepala Dayang itu mengerti dan lebih mendekat pada Heechul. "Ada apa, _mama_?"

"Apa ada kabar dari luar?" tanya Heechul.

"_Ye, _ada surat yang baru saja tiba."

Heechul mengangguk paham lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

.

.

.

.

.

TSoTe

.

.

.

.

.

_Heebin-mama, ketika anda membaca surat ini saya sudah dalam perjalanan menuju Tokyo. Dan seperti keinginan mendiang Yang Mulia Ratu, saya membawa Chinwang_ **_*(Pangeran Putra Kaisar) _**_diumurnya yang ke 19. Mendiang Yang Mulia Ratu ingin Chinwang mempelajari banyak hal dari negara musuh untuk mengantisipasi apapun yang terjadi di masa depan. Saya harap anda tidak perlu khawatir, identitas Chinwang tidak akan terbongkar jika tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui kenyataan ini di Istana kecuali anda. Saya akan menjaga Chinwang dengan baik. _

Heechul melipat kembali lembaran surat dari Yunho itu, berusaha menghilangkan perasaan khawatir dalam dirinya. Yunho membawa Siwon dalam perjalanannya kali ini, dan seperti seorang Ibu Heechul merasakan perasaan khawatir. Bagaimana jika ada orang yang mengetahuinya? Bagaimana jika Siwon diculik atau dibunuh oleh orang-orang Jepang itu? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu yang terlintas di otak Heechul. Ia menghela napas panjang, dia benar-benar tidak bisa tenang sekarang.

"_Im Sanggung, _apa kau diluar?" panggil Heechul.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, Yoona masuk dan membungkuk hormat. "_Ye, mama_."

"Siapkan tandu, aku ingin pergi ke kuil sekarang." perintahnya, membuat Yoona kaget dengan perintah yang tiba-tiba itu.

"_Y-ye? Ye, Heebin-mama._" kata Yoona lalu pergi meninggalkan Heechul sendirian.

Heechul mengambil kotak rias miliknya, yang terselip dibalik kotak hiasnya, sebuah foto. Senyum terpatri diwajahnya ketika melihat foto itu meski mata berkaca-kaca. Memandang wajah lima orang yang ada di foto itu, foto keluarga kerajaan. Tampak wajah suami tercintanya, Jungsoo, dirinya juga Siwan dan Siwon yang masih bayi berada dalam pelukan Jungsoo. Heechul tak dapat menahan air matanya sekarang, ketika melihat foto keluarga mereka yang bahagia membuatnya sedih. Dia benar-benar merindukan masa-masa itu. Dipeluknya foto itu dalam dekapannya, berusaha menyalurkan perasaan rindunya.

"_Mama, _apa aku bisa melakukannya...?"

.

.

.

.

.

TSoTE

.

.

.

.

.

Ditahun 1914, Jepang menjadi negara pertama di Asia yang menjadi ancaman terbesar bagi Amerika dan Rusia. Negara yang sebenarnya juga mengadopsi perkembangan di Barat itu sudah menjadi penjajah paling ambisius dan ditakuti di Asia. Dibawah kuasa Kaisar Meiji, Jepang terus berkembang dan berkembang menjadi negara penguasa. Dan disinilah Siwon sekarang, ia berada di Jepang―lebih tepatnya di Tokyo.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan dengan kereta api, Yunho, Siwon dan Kyuhyun dijemput menggunakan mobil oleh dua orang tentara, menuju sebuah rumah yang akan ditempati ketiganya selama berada di Tokyo. Siwon terkagum-kagum melihat sekelilingnya melalui jendela mobil. Pemandangan kota modern Tokyo menghipnotis matanya. Bangunan-bangun bergaya barat, pakaian bergaya barat, semuanya terlihat sangat modern dan menarik. Ia kemudian menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu terlihat serius memperhatikan jalanan. Sesekali tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang dianggapnya lucu. Melihatnya tanpa sadar Siwon juga tersenyum.

Bersama dengan Kyuhyun sejak 11 tahun yang lalu, membuat Siwon sangat mengenal pemuda itu. Yang terlihat kuat dan sangat ahli dalam ilmu pedang. Ia juga terlihat dingin dengan sorot matanya yang tajam. Tapi entah kenapa berbanding terbalik ketika bersama Siwon, Changmin dan Kibum. Dia terlihat sangat manis, lucu dan mudah tertawa. Siwon merasa sangat senang ketika melihat tawa lepas Kyuhyun. Terlihat sangat...

"Kita sudah sampai."

Siwon tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara Ayahnya. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi tiba di depan sebuah rumah bergaya klasik. Beberapa orang pelayan menghampiri mobil dan mengambil barang-barang dari dalam bagasi. Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil lebih dulu dengan pedang selalu siap ditangannya. Yunho dan Siwon turun setelahnya.

Tak berapa lama seorang pria keluar dari rumah itu. Dengan pakaian gaya eropa yang kental, pria yang umurnya mungkin seumuran dengan Yunho itu tersenyum pada ketiganya. Bahkan pria itu langsung memeluk Yunho. "_Eosoosaeyo, _Yunho-_ssi_." Kata pria itu. Dapat terdengar logat khas Jepangnya meski ia berbahasa Korea.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Matsuyama-san." Kata Yunho setelah mereka melepas pelukan.

Matsuyama Kenichi―pemilik rumah bergaya klasik itu tampak senang bertemu sahabat lamanya Choi Yunho datang setelah cukup lama tidak mengunjunginya. Matanya kemudian melihat kearah kedua pemuda di belakang Yunho. Siwon dan Kyuhyun langsung membungkuk hormat. Matanya awalnya tertuju pada Siwon sebelum kemudian memandang Kyuhyun, lebih tepatnya pedang yang berada di tangan Kyuhyun. Ia kemudian kembali memandang Siwon dengan senyum. "Yang ini pasti Siwon, sudah lama sekali. Terakhir aku melihatmu, kau masih berumur dua tahun." katanya.

Siwon tersenyum, "Benarkah?"

Kenichi mengangguk, "Kau saat itu masih kecil, jadi tidak mengingatnya. Dan lagipula, Yunho tidak pernah membawamu ke Tokyo sejak itu. Sangat menyebalkan karena dia tak pernah pergi ke acara perjamuan yang diadakan para petinggi Jepang bersama keluarganya." katanya lalu menepuk pelan bahu Yunho. Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku hanya tentara biasa saat itu." kata Yunho.

"Apanya yang tentara biasa? Kau adalah tentara pasukan elit resimen 54, bahkan yang terbaik diangkatannya. Kau terlalu merendahkan diri, Yunho_-ah_." kata Kenichi lalu merangkul bahu Yunho. "Sebaiknya kita segera masuk, kalian pasti lelah setelah perjalanan melelahkan." ajak Kenichi, mereka pun segera masuk.

Kenichi melirik kebelakang, kearah Kyuhyun. "Apa dia pemuda yang kau bilang?" tanya Kenichi pada Yunho. Yunho mengangguk, "Kuharap kau dapat membimbingnya, Matsuyama-_san_."

Kenichi tersenyum, "Wajahnya terlalu cantik untuk seorang ahli pedang," kata Kenichi yang tanpa sadar dapat didengar oleh Siwon. Siwon hanya tersenyum lalu memandang Kyuhyun yang sibuk memperhatikan sekelilinya. Siwon kemudian menyenggol bahu Kyuhyun, membuat pemuda itu menoleh. "Dia yang akan jadi gurumu, Kyu." kata Siwon pelan. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Siwon memasang wajah cemberut, "Jangan sampai kau terlalu asik dengan pedang dan melupakanku, Kyu. Ingat itu." ancam Siwon. Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, melihat tingkah tuan mudanya itu. Akhirnya ia menjawab, _"Ne, doryeongnim._"

Siwon tersenyum senang sekarang dan merangkul bahu Kyuhyun. Dan tanpa Siwon sadari, perlakuannya itu membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Dan jantung pemuda itu berdebar cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

TSoTE

.

.

.

.

.

Malam menjelang, ketika langit berubah gelap. Seorang pria berdiri di depan telepon diruang kerjanya. Matsuyama Kenichi sedang menelpon seseorang.

"Siapkan semuanya dalam dua minggu ini. Aku akan ke Gyeongsang ***(Nama Seoul pada zaman kolonial Jepang)** dalam dua minggu. Pastikan semuanya berjalan lancar." katanya pada seseorang diseberang telepon.

"_Saya mengerti, tuan._"

Sambungan telepon itu terputus, Kenichi menaruh kembali ganggang telepon ditangannya dan kemudian berjalan kearah jendela besar diruang kerjanya itu. Matanya yang saat Yunho datang tampak bersahabat, kini menunjukkan tatapan dingin dan tajam.

Dengan nada suara yang benar-benar rendah ia berkata,"Sebentar lagi, anda akan mati Yang Mulia."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_To Be Continued_**

.

.

.

.

_**Maaf kalau chapter ini lebih pendek dari biasanya. Sbenarnya saya emg lgi bnyak lbur krna kliah, tpi sya masih ttap sbuk dgn kgiatan teater sya. Kmrin sya bru aj ikt Festival Teater dan kbar baiknya teater sya menang! Yeay! Dan skrg ada satu lgi kegiatan teater yang menunggu, teater tunggal kmi yang tnggal bbrapa hri lgi. Fiuuh! Ckup mlelahkan, tpi sya mrasa senang. Dan d sela-sela kgiatan itu, sya brhasil nyelesaiin chapter ini mskipun ya pendek. maaf ya readers T-T. Chapter depan sya usahakan bkin lbih pnjang. Oke jgn lupa review ya!**_


End file.
